


Giving In

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: About Time, All Night Long, Community: fluffbingo, M/M, if you ask him, law gets what he wants, rosi is rather happy as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: After trying for a couple of years, Law gets where he wants to be with Rosi. Rosi definitely doesn't mind. The crew pay out bets.





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> For [FluffBingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and inspired by [this picture](https://i.imgur.com/2LZwOnU.jpg). Slightly towards NSFW. If anyone knows the source, I'd love to credit. Another picture found on pintrest.

Sore. Every shift of his body caused a delicious ache to spread, and Law couldn’t help smiling. He had finally, -finally- gotten Cora to agree to taking things the next level of things. 

Which had ended up with Law pinned against a wall and kissed until his brain shut down. 

Just thinking about it got a smile from Law. 

Things had gone well, and now he was tired and sore and aware he probably had the stupidest grin ever on his face. 

The arm around his waist tightened, and Law felt Cora shift against his back. Then the man leaned back a bit, prompting a grumble from Law. At least until Cora was nuzzling up the back of his neck. The grumble trailed off into a soft noise of contentment. 

“You are radiating smug,” Cora murmured against Law’s spine, getting a shiver from the younger man. A second shiver followed as Cora’s fingers trailed up across Law’s belly, then over the line of his hip. “More so than normal.” A nip at his shoulder. 

Law was smug, and he saw no reason to hide it. “I won,” he said, letting all that smug out. Then he yelped as Cora pinched the skin of his hip, automatically throwing an elbow back. Cora chuckled, though he did grunt at the elbow to his side. Then he began to nibble up the back of Law’s neck. 

“You have too much energy. Obviously haven’t done this properly if you are still that active.” A scrape of teeth along the corner of Law’s jaw, getting a shiver and a low groan from the younger man. “Let’s fix that.”

The hand on his hip tightened on Law’s skin, and Law let himself move under its guidance. “You should. Or am I too much challenge for you?” 

Cora’s laugh was really all the answer he needed.

***

Coming back with a tray, Rosi set it down next to the bed. Law was up, and it sounded like he was getting washed up. Smiling, he settled on the bed, shutting his eyes a moment as he waited for the other to come back out. Had been a long night, but worth it.

When Law had first tried to lure Rosi into his bed, Rosi had been more than a little wary. They had been traveling with each other for years now, and Law was an adult. But he was still thirteen years younger than Rosi. There were likely going to be more than a few eyebrows arched about it.

Though that wasn’t the main reason he had hesitated. Rosi had hesitated because he knew how much Law focused on him. He wanted to make sure the man had a chance to live his own life, not focus on one person. So he was glad when Law had gone out and tried new things without dragging Rosi along. 

Law had been trying to get into Rosi’s bed since he was fifteen, even as he was doing things on his own as well. Rosi was happy he had put him off for two years. But now that he had given in, Rosi was pretty sure that he and Law were going to be a thing for a long, long time. 

He knew that is was something that was a long time coming. He’d caught bets being paid out between the crew when he had gone to get breakfast for them. How long the others had been wagering on them getting together, Rosi wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

Thoughts of wagers and how he was going to torment the others for it were lost when Law came back in. Opening his eyes, Rosi sucked in a breath as Law walked back into the room wearing one of Rosi’s sweaters. And, from what he could tell, only Rosi’s sweater. 

He walked over, and straddled Rosi’s lap, smirking down at the blond. And, eyes wide, Rosi could only stare back. 

“Morning,” Law almost chirped, blatantly pleased with his life at the moment. Rosi let his eyes trail along those long lines that were only covered by the soft sweater that Rosi had owned and worn for years. He reached down, lacing his fingers with Rosi’s.

Fingers tightening on Law’s, Rosi could only smiled up at the other. “You should eat,” he purred, leaning up close to Law. “And then you have to help me plan on getting back at the others.” He grinned as Law blinked at the unexpected comment. “They were making bets on us.”

A pause, and then Law laughed. It was a good, happy sound, and Rosi grinned back. 

Yeah, he figured that he and Law were a thing that was going to last for a long time. Good thing he loved the man with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore fluffbingo, as it's a good balance for my H/C stuff.


End file.
